helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello!projectfanon Wiki
Welcome to Fanon.jpg|H!P Fanon|link=The Fanon Wikia Thread|linktext= Communicate,Talk,and more! H.jpg|H.P Super Idols|link=H.P SUPER IDOLS.|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! 11987074-green-glitter-background-textile.jpg|Sore Wa Shoujou|link=Sore Wa Shoujou|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! Egao Lights.jpg|Egao Lights|link=Egao Lights|linktext=Members,Singles,Albums,Photobooks and more! Recent H!P Fanon News ;Shin Sedai's New Single! :Shin Sedai announced the release of their 10th signle,Futsuu Machi.This will be the first single to featured new member Yamamoto Ran.Futsuu Machi is set to be released Febuary 14,2013. ;Colorful Nyan 2013 Winter Tracklist released! :Tsunku released the Onee Nyan tracklist on the Hello!Project site. It was released earlier today and we're hoping it turns out as good as it seems to be. Most of the songs are songs from their new Album. (Nyanderful) So, we'll get to hear all of their new songs. Their 1st single is also featured in the concert, It's towards the end. Make sure to check out the concert. It's streaming LIVE on their Youtube channel. 18:00 January 15th (Japan Time) Here's the link for the Tracklist from Tsunku. :Colorful Nyan 2013 Winter ;Pure Jinsei's eigth single-Seishun lights announced :After their performance at the Hello!Project Winter 2013 concert,it was revealed that Pure Jinsei's eigth single is called "Seishun Lights".Tsunku said that the single expresses the girls' feelings about becoming an idol and also talks about how they are very young,but they will always strive to do their best.The single is set to be released March 5,2013. ;OneeNyan's 1st album: " Nyanderful" Tracklist has been released! :It will be released in 3 different versions, Regular A, Limited Edition B and Limited Edition C :It is said to be released shortly after their first single "NYANTASTIC" :Here is the link :Nyanderful Tracklist ;New Hello!Project group announced! :January 3rd, Through Tsunku's twitter account, it was announced that there will be a new group called: OneeNyan, Consisting of Momo-Nyan and Miyu-Nyan. Their official group color is to be 'Mint . Both members wish to not announce their true names until further into their career. Their first single was already annouced, " NyanTASTIC" Which will be released on January 20th. The member's official colors have also been announced Momo-Nyan (14) is Red, while Miyu-Nyan (15) is pink.'' They will make their major debut January 15th, with their first concert Titled " Colorful Nyan 2013 Winter " Their B-side song for their first single is to be "Cabbage Hakusho" (Originally performed by Peaberry) ;New Hello! Project unit to debut on April 13, 2013!' :January 2, Through the 10th Generation blog and Tsunku's twitter and blog, it was announced that there will be a new unit under Hello! Project called: KanDuu. Composed of Nakanishi Kana from S/mileage and Kudo Haruka from Morning Musume. ;Morning Musume member Saburo Mami's temporary graduation! :December 17,2012,it was revealed that Morning Musume Ninth Generation member Saburo Mami would be temporarily graduating from Morning Musume due to Dehydration and surgery. :Saburo Mami's mother,Saburo Arisu,comment: :"Saburo Mami, my daughter and Morning Musume member, is suffering from Dehydration. She fainted in school and her kidneys are ruined. Saburo will be given surgery that will probably last up until December 18 or 20, at the latest, and she will be taking a break from Morning Musume for awhile under the Doctor's order." :Tsunku's comment: :"Saburo Mami will be temporarily graduating from December 19(when she was released from the hospital),until January 12,2013.She had a kidney transplant,and even though the surgery is over,on Doctor's note,she has to rest from Morning Musume and the Hello!Project.She is currently resting,but please support her!". :Surprisingly,Saburo returned December 26,2012. ;1st Official Group with Male Artists under Hello! Project :Early morning on December 16, Tsunku announced on his blog that AES is an official group under Hello! Project and the 1st one so far to have males. The group is composed of more males than females with 13 males and 8 females. :He stated :"I believed it was time to expand Hello! Project within the other gender, I know its risky but its worth a try. So starting that off I obliged to Reana's idea of making a unit between her and her friends from Adventure Quest Worlds and form a group to promote Artix Entertainment within their fans. I thought it might be hard for a group with people who doesn't have experience to debut that easily. So I placed in Reana and Kristen along with all the other members. It will be called AES, in other words 'Artic Entertainment Sponsors'. The 1st official male to be joining is Khairan who is 13 years old and from Singapore." ;Believe! Morning Musume member Reana to hold a solo event! :December 13, it was announced that Reana would be holding her own solo event! It is titled: "Reanachii 2012 1st Solo Event ~No Hesitation~" :She will be performing on the following dates: *March 24, 2012 *March 25, 2012 *March 27, 2012 *March 28, 2012 *March 30, 2012 *March 31, 2012 ;Former Happy Jikan leader Su Meili gave birth to a girl!' :December 8, 2012,it was revealed that former Happy Jikan First Generation member,Su Meili,who is currently 31 years of age,gave birth to a girl. :"I am so proud.My fiance Zhao Fan and I gave birth to a girl.Her name is Zhao Lanfen.She is very beautiful,I have never saw such beauty before.I can tell that she will have an exotic spirit,and that one day,she will be a Happy Jikan member." said Su Meili.'' :"Su and I have been together for two years now.Zhao Lanfen,our new daughter,is a very precious gift.I will do my best to make her as wonderful as her mother,and as devious as myself.It is good to know that at a time,Su Meili was 17 and a member of Happy Jikan,and now,Su Meili is 31,a mother and about to be a wife,and no longer a member of Happy Jikan.I can't wait to bring Lanfen home!"said Zhao Fan. :Congratulations Su Meili and Zhao Fan!This makes Su Meili the third former Happy Jikan member to get pregnant!The first being Xie Biyu and the second being Yue Yuanjun. Birthdays ;January 15, Coming Soon :Bando Kaede (age 16) ;January 18, Coming Soon :Jenna (age 13) Fanon Poll Favorite Fanon Soloist: Nakamura Ayame Saburo Eri Lala Jessica Latest Releases ;Singles :Chisana - Watashi no...Hatsukoi - December 30, 2012 :Beach Musume -10 - Sunahama - January 15,2013 ;Albums :Happy Jikan - 12 Dakishimete - December 23,2013 Upcoming Releases ;Singles :Beach Musume -10 - Sunahama - January 15, 2013 :Shin Sedai - Futsuu Machi - Febraury 14, 2013 :Chisana - Watashi o Aishita - February 14, 2013 :Chisana Hana - My Days - Febuary 21,2013 :PonPonii - Mukankaku - February 26, 2013 :Chisana - F U N - March 20, 2013 :Believe! Morning Musume - We'll Stand By Each Other - March 22, 2013 :KanDuu - Can - April 14, 2013 :Junsei Jinsei - Seishun Lights - March 5, 2013 :Happy Jikan - Cinderella Naite - March 10, 2013 : Tropical Ongaku - Tada no Yume,Yume,Yume - March 29,2013 ;Albums :Beach Musume -10 - NIGHT CITY - August 19, 2013 Upcoming Events ;Concerts ;Solo Events :Reana - Reanachii 2012 1st Solo Event ~No Hesitation~ ;Release Events : Tropical Ongaku - Tada no Yume,Yume,Yume - Febuary 12,Febuary 13,Febuary 21,March 11,March 12,March 13,March 18 and March 28. :Believe! Morning Musume - We'll Stand By Each Other - March 24, 2013 Did you know... *That there are 4 pairs of siblings in H!P Fanon. (Saburo Eri-Saburo Mami, Reana-Lala, Angel-Mason, Zheng May Ai - Zheng Mei) *That Alex, Angel and Mason have blue eyes. *That Happy Jikan is the 1st Fanon Group to have been made. Rules *You cannot edit someone else's page without their permission. *You can only put H!P Fanon related Trivias in the "Did you know..." section. *Do not insult other wikia members and their groups and ideas, we all have our own different type of imagination, every idea is unique in its own way.